That Awkward Moment
by GothTrekkie
Summary: The incredibly awkward first kiss between Spock and McCoy, and the equally awkward first date that followed.


**So, I wrote this a while ago and have been waiting for the right time to post it. And Halloween is as good as any day I suppose, so here it is, your Halloween treat with just enough fluffy goodness!**

**Also, just wanted to say, I went to school in Starfleet uniform today and got almost as many compliments as weird stares :)**

"I'm telling you, you pointy-eared Vulcan, dogs are way better than cats!" McCoy protested as he walked down the corridor with Spock.

"Dogs are illogical. They are not as intelligent as cats and they demand your constant attention. Dogs require their waste to be picked up whilst cats are capable of using litter boxes. Cats are independent and aloof, making them much more enjoyable pets," Spock countered.

"Now where's the point in an aloof pet? Dogs are man's best friend!"

"Cats make for far less bothersome animal companions."

"You're just a sucker for their purring!" McCoy accused.

Uhura could hear them fighting as she walked down the hall. They were always at each other's throats; their topics ranged from morals and ethics to ice cream toppings, but she had noticed that the arguments were never serious. It was like a game to them. As if they actually found arguing with each other to be fun.

It also seemed to Uhura that their arguments had a playfully flirtatious nature to them, kind of like when little kids pick on their crushes. In fact, there was so much affection in their fights that she often wanted to tell them to just get a room!

So, when she passed them in the hall that day she said, "Why don't you guys just shut up and kiss already!" and kept on walking.

Spock and McCoy stopped in their tracks when she said it, but quickly recovered and proceeded down the corridor. "Yeah right!" scoffed McCoy.

"Illogical," Spock agreed.

"Can you imagine? Us together? That'd be crazy!" said the doctor.

"It would be most… fascinating…"

"Yeah…" As he said it, their pace slowed down until they were completely stopped.

McCoy turned around to stand face to face with Spock. A rosy blush painted the doctor's cheeks as he imagined what it would feel like to press his lips to the Vulcans. "Well… what if we did?" he asked sheepishly.

"What if we did what?"

Leonard growled in exasperation and then glanced around the corridor self-consciously. Seeing as there was almost no one around, he shot Spock an embarrassed, irritable glare and said, "Kiss, dammit. What if we kissed?"

Spock seemed to think this over for a few seconds. "I do not know, Doctor, but it would be…logical to try…"

With that said, they both began to clumsily lean in, jerking forward a few centimeters at a time. But before their lips could meet their noses bumped, causing them both to awkwardly reposition their heads and try again.

This time, their lips met and softly brushed together. Neither really knew what to do next so they just stood there for a second or two before Leonard hesitantly moved his lips. It wasn't so much the motion of a kiss as it was just a repositioning, but Spock reciprocated by also moving his lips and soon they were tentatively and clumsily kissing. They had both kept their eyes open for the first part of the kiss but now Leonard allowed his eyes to flutter shut for a second as he tried to take in all that he was feeling.

They pulled apart just clumsily and reluctantly as they had leaned in. The same confused, analytical frown that had been on Leonard's face for the duration of the kiss was still there and Spock's expression was blank but his eyes showed how deep in thought he was.

"Fascinating. I would not be averse to doing that again…" said Spock, running a finger over his own lips.

"Um yeah… me neither," admitted Leonard, genuinely shocked by his own words but too dazed to show it.

"Would you be amenable to having dinner with me in my quarters tonight?" Spock asked.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, I don't have any other plans." Doctor McCoy could not believe he had just said yes to a date with Spock. A _date_ with _Spock_! Was there even such a thing?

"Very well. I shall see you there at 1800 hours."

"Okay, sounds good."

Captain Kirk couldn't quite place it, but there was a distinct aura of awkwardness on the bridge that day.

* * *

><p>At 1800 hours Leonard McCoy very self-consciously walked down the corridor to Spock's quarters. If anyone knew he was going on a date with the hobgoblin his reputation would be ruined. He especially couldn't let Jim find out; the captain would never let him hear the end of it!<p>

Finally he reached Spock's quarters and hit the buzzer. Spock opened the door and Leonard was able to slip in quickly without anyone seeing him.

"Greetings, Doctor."

"Uh hi. I brought over some water," he said awkwardly holding out some bottled water.

Spock quirked an eyebrow and took the bottle from Leonard. "…Thank you."

"I was gonna bring over some whiskey but then I remembered you're a Vulcan and alcohol has no effect on you so I was gonna bring you a chocolate bar but that seemed really weird so I figured it'd be better to just stay sober and… everyone likes water…" he realized he was rambling nervously and shut up.

"Indeed. You did not have to bring anything; however, it was a logical choice in beverage. Would you like to sit down?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

They sat down on Spock's couch with as much distance between each other as possible. When Leonard did not speak right away, Spock was unsure of how to start a conversation. He settled on the classic conversational question, "How was your day?"

"My day?" McCoy was still having trouble comprehending that he was on Spock's couch, about to talk about his day. "Well, for starters, we kissed this morning."

"I recall. I was there," said Spock. He sounded serious but when the doctor looked into his eyes, he could tell that the Vulcan was teasing him.

A smile broke across the doctor's usually grumpy face, instantly lessening the tension in the room. "Shut up!" he said good-naturedly.

The Vulcan smiled with his eyes. "Carry on, Leonard."

"Well, when I went into sickbay I thought it was gonna be a normal day until this idiot ensign from the science lab came in. He'd been helping some of the scientists develop a new type of glue strong enough to glue starship parts together, and, lord knows how, he glued his goddamn hands together! He was embarrassed as hell, poor kid, but it was kinda hilarious."

"I fail to see the humor. He could have been seriously injured," Spock said, but McCoy knew him well enough to tell that the Vulcan could definately see the humor.

"Nah, not with me as his doctor. It took a while, but I managed to get him unstuck."

"May I ask how you managed that?"

"Let's just say that his hands are gonna smell like vinegar and nail-polish remover for a while," the doctor smiled darkly.

"I see."

"So how was your day, you green blooded hobgoblin?"

"Like every other day. I sat at my station while the captain made hopelessly illogical decisions yet somehow we are still alive."

McCoy chuckled. "Yeah, that seems to be how it goes here on the Enterprise. Hey, what do you say we open up that water and eat some dinner? I'm starved."

"I would find that agreeable, Leonard," said Spock as he got up.

"Wait, how long have you been calling me 'Leonard'?"

"Approximately one minute and twenty-three seconds."

"You've got it down to the second? There's no hope for you, Spock! …But keep calling me 'Leonard'. I like the sound of it," he admitted.

"Very well, Leonard."

Together they walked into the small kitchen, replicated some dinner, and sat back down on the couch but this time not quite so far apart from each other.

"You wanna watch some TV or something?" McCoy asked.

"That would be acceptable," Spock nodded.

McCoy grabbed the remote and put the TV on to his favourite sit-com. "I fail to see the logic in this program," Spock informed him after about 30 seconds.

The doctor groaned. "That's because there is no logic in it, you green-blooded hobgoblin! It's a comedy!"

"I do not understand the point. Vulcan does not have comedies, only educational programming and news."

"Well, since you're so smart, why don't you watch it and try to understand it? The point is to laugh, have fun, be entertained," McCoy explained.

"Vulcans do not laugh."

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna make it my goal in life to prove you wrong on that!" the doctor accepted the challenge.

"That is a most illogical goal; however, I hope you succeed."

"Good. Now be quiet and watch the damn show."

In the end, it didn't end up making Spock laugh. The Vulcan did see the appeal to the show but he would never admit it, especially not to McCoy. The doctor was still determined to make Spock laugh; he'd just have to find the right brand of comedy. Perhaps Spock would like some of the old 21st century classics like Family Guy… But that was for another night. It was getting late and they both had alpha shift in the morning.

"Well, I've had a great time, honestly, Spock, but I should really go back to my own quarters," said McCoy as he got up off the couch.

Spock got up and walked his date to the door. "I had an enjoyable night as well."

"I wouldn't mind doing this again…" Leonard said timidly.

"I would also like a second date."

"My quarters? Tomorrow night?"

"Affirmative. If we are not engaged in mortal combat with Klingons at the time, I shall be there."

"Great. Hey, we never got around to kissing again…" the doctor tried to stop the blush creeping up his face.

"It was my impression that a kiss is customary when parting for the night," said Spock.

"Yeah, it is."

They stepped closer together and leaned in. This time was far less clumsy than the first time. Their noses didn't bump and they both had their eyes closed. Their lips met and brushed together lightly at first, but as the kiss continued they deepened it and wrapped their arms around each other, getting as close together as they could.

When they finally parted, it was for lack of air. "Wow," said Leonard breathlessly.

"Indeed."

"Never thought I'd say this, but, you're a good kisser."

"As are you."

"Thanks… well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." The doctor opened Spock's door and stood in the threshold.

"Yes, sleep well, Leonard."

"Goodnight, Spock." Back in his own quarters, Leonard laid down on his bed and wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into.

**I'm pretty sure that's the end, unless you really want to see more of the incredibly awkward relationship between Spock and Bones. Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
